


Villain-elle

by themachine



Series: Killing Eve Playlists [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themachine/pseuds/themachine
Summary: A playlists for Villanelle’s journey through season one.“Let me love you or stab me to death.”





	Villain-elle

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on **[Tumblr](http://www.tthemachine.tumblr.com)**.

  


  
**  
[original post on tumblr](https://tthemachine.tumblr.com/post/174483244499/villain-elle-villanelles-journey-through-season)  
**


End file.
